Would It Be That Bad?
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Can't really think of a good summary. Just a little oneshot, taking place during Smells Like Trouble.


_**A/N: This idea just popped in my head last night while I was trying to sleep...of course it kept me awake which led to another tired day at school. It's set at the beginning of **_**Smells Like Trouble****_, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. What Bethan shipper doesn't love that videochat conversation? ;) _**

"Great, now my dad thinks I'm gay." Ethan complained, as he heard the door closing behind him. He glared at his best friend through the computer screen, who burst out in laughter. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Benny managed to say through giggles. "Did you _see_ your reaction? 'This is n-not what it looks like...'" He continued to laugh at his imitation of Ethan, as the other rolled his eyes.

"If you're done..." Ethan said, making Benny clear his throat to stop any more laughter from coming out. "What am I gonna do about this?"

"About what?" the taller of the two asked in confusion, even though a hint of amusement could still be heard in his voice.

"About this whole thing!" the other said in frustration. "He totally misunderstood and took it the wrong way!"

"It's not that bad..."

"I called you pretty for God's sake!"

"Well I am, aren't I?" Benny said using his girly voice, smirking. This made Ethan roll his eyes again and sigh in exasperation.

"You're impossible." was all the shorter boy could say as he held his head in his hands.

"What, would it be that bad?" Benny suddenly said, confusing his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, obviously not getting what the other boy was saying.

"Us. Together." Ethan's eyes went wide as he stared in shock at the computer screen. Had he heard that right? "I mean, is the idea so bad that you can't have anyone thinking that?"

Ethan's mouth opened in shock and he had no idea what to say next, even though he knew Benny was waiting for an answer. What scared him was that the other boy looked dead serious. He tried his best to find any signs of amusement on Benny's face, but found none. Ethan could only think of an explanation for this sudden, never before spoken question.

"Benny...You don't, you know...have feelings for me, right?" he managed to ask. Suddenly, he was glad that they weren't talking face to face, or else the other would have felt his uneasiness.

"You didn't answer my question." Benny avoided the question he knew would come eventually and just insisted with his own. Neither boy took his eyes away from the other's.

"You're avoiding my question." Ethan wasn't giving up either. The answer was pretty obvious, but he still felt like his best friend owed him an explanation for the conversation that _he _had started.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"That makes no sense."

Neither of the two was giving up. They were both too stubborn, waiting for the other to do so. Neither could risk revealing the answer first. Both wished they could read each other's mind to know if they should tell the truth or not.

Benny's answer was obvious. It would have been to anyone the moment the original question had left his mouth. He was mentally slapping himself for bringing that up, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. It was the first thing that had come to his mind and, as many knew, Benny always spoke his mind. Now he knew that his biggest secret would be revealed, but not before he would get to know the answer he had been waiting for a long time. As he had been the first to ask a question, he wanted his best friend to answer him truthfully before he did.

Ethan was extremely shocked about the whole situation. He had never thought he would ever have to face a question like that. He threw his own question, avoiding answering the one he was facing. Because, honestly, he had no idea what to say to that. He was surprised that his best friend would ask such thing, but, what was even more surprising to Ethan was his own reaction to the question. He had expected to be repulsed by the idea, but his answer to the question was a totally different one than he had anticipated. He still wasn't giving up, expecting the other to just finish what he started.

The two boys kept staring at each other through the computer screen, neither daring to say a word, quietly analyzing the other's expression. Ethan's brown eyes were filled with astonishment, while Benny's green ones showed hints of fear. Both saw the anticipation on the other's face. They were both eager to hear what the other would say.

"Since none of us is willing to speak first..." the taller of the two finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "How about we both say our answer at the same time?"

"O-okay." the other boy stuttered, seeing no better solution.

Benny quietly counted from five to one, Ethan nodding at each count. After the word 'one' was said, the two voices spoke together, each with a different answer. The words 'yes' and 'no' were distinguished.

The two best friends stared at each other in shock, neither believing what they had just heard. Both their suspicions had been confirmed and both were extremely happy with the answer they got. They were both speechless, again, waiting for the other to say something.

Benny was the first to smile, and Ethan couldn't do anything but smile back.

"So?" the taller of the two asked.

"Are you coming over later?" the other answered with a question, earning a small laugh.

"Guess it isn't so bad, is it?" Benny asked with his signature smile. Before the shorter boy could say anything, he stopped the video chat. Ethan just sighed and smiled to himself.

"God, why do you have to be so adorable?"

_**A/N: Hope you liked it :) It's obvious who said yes and who said no, isn't it? ;) Please review!**_


End file.
